Riley Tomnumber
Riley Tomnumber is a fourth main protagonist in the Moment Spirit Franchise, but a minor protagonist to two spin-offs (Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids and TP-TH-7 and the Gang). She is the drummer of the Moment Spirit. Character Bio Riley Tomnumber has a family who owns a dance club. At first, it ran out of business, due to her parents' divorce, but had been re-opened since Riley's coming to the Moment Spirit quest. It really worked for her. Media Movies *The Moment Spirit (debut) *Young Extreme Makeover Home Edition Kids *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition *TP-TH-7 and the Gang *The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life *The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal *The Moment Spirit: Battle for the Exterminators *The Moment Spirit: Legendary Bejeweled Princesses *Young Extreme Makeover Kids 2: The Battle of Mysteries *The Moment Spirit Sealife *The Moment Spirit: Mysterina's Final Days *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 1.5 *TP-TH-7 and the Gang with the Riot Gurlz *The Moment Spirit Halloween *The Moment Spirit Christmas *The Moment Spirit Pixies *The Moment Spirit Vacation Case *The Moment Spirit: Into the Future *Young Extreme Makeover Kids 3: The Future is Here *TP-TH-7 and the Gang went the Future *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 2.0 *The Moment Spirit: The Special Tour (final appearance) TV Series *The Blood Season *The Nauseous and Death Trap Season *The Today is Tomorrow Season *The Black Falling Hope Season *The Rest of Hands in Peace Season *The Suffered by a Demon Season *The Self-Titled Season *The Seventh Wake Season *The Good Past is Dead Season *The Latex Spine Season *The Where to Run in Dark Season *The Final Strike Season Appearance Riley Tomnumber has a medium hair (length to shoulder), and wears a dress, belts and/or choker/necklace, and short high-heel boots. She has a tattoo on her right hip that has stars. In the prequel, Riley has a brown medium hair, a little makeup, and purple clothing. She sometimes wears a t-shirt, a skirt, and shoes, but she mostly wears a dress. Gallery See under Riley Tomnumber/Gallery Trivia * Riley Tomnumber had a family who owned a dance club, but temporarily ran out of business after the divorce until everything's back to normal. * Riley's nickname from Rhonda Warren is "Natsumi". It is the name that Rhonda has met, became best friends, and is best at playing drums, which is Riley's major instrument. Also, it is the "mi" version of Charlene Henry's "Natsuko". ** Her nickname from Thomas Whickery is "Grincheux", which means "Grumpy" in French, as much as her annoyance. * In the earlier years, Riley had wore a headband as her style, but since Alexia Upton takes over this, she excludes them. * Like every members in the Moment Spirit, Riley dies at least once in the franchise. * Riley's last name, Tomnumber, is a pun of "number of toms in drums." That is how she is a drummer to the band. ** Despite, her little sister Mania is the lead vocalist in her own band. * It is stated that Riley is a female. ** Krista Ulrich's sister likes the name "Riley" as a female. * Riley is one of the first four members with aneurysm. It looks like this: Tom#. Krista Ulrich has: All-Rich; Tim Tsukuda has: Soo-Koo-Dah; Alexia Upton has: Up-Ton. Category:Female Characters Category:The Moment Spirit Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Arena Characters Category:Young EMHE Characters Category:TP-TH-7 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:Drummers Category: Born Between March 29 and April 27 Category:1997 Birth Category:Americans Category:Characters with More Than One Life States Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Fairies Category:Mermaids and Mermans Category:The Moment Spirit members